Some multicarrier communication systems divide a multicarrier communication channel into several subchannels. Each subchannel may use a subset of the subcarriers of the multicarrier channel. Some of these multicarrier communication systems employ antenna diversity by transmitting each of the several subchannels over one of several spatial channels defined by multiple antennas. One problem with these multicarrier systems is that the subchannels use the same frequency subcarriers in each spatial channel. This lack of frequency diversity can reduce the performance of a particular subchannel especially when it has one or more problematic subcarrier frequencies. This lack of frequency diversity may also affect one user more than other users. Thus there are general needs for increasing frequency diversity between subchannels of different spatial channels in multicarrier MIMO systems.